


Practicum

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [133]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Kix, Coric, Torrent Medics, and a discussion about life choices.  Oh and judgment.  Lots of judgment.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Soft Wars [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 13
Kudos: 288





	Practicum

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr anon who asked about that one throwaway line about Kix pickpocketing to get Jesse's attention. Still squealing like a porg in a freighter, by the way, thanks for that <3

“Larceny.”

“Veto.”

“ _Grand_ larceny.”

“Why in all the black,” Kix wonders idly, “did I ever imagine you would be helpful.”

“Every man’s got his flaws, LT.” Coric grins. “Yours just happens to be a terrible judge of character.” He shoves his shoulder companionably up against the paneling and eyes the unfolding carnage below with an assessing eye. Kix doesn’t do that Force business but he can see all the twisted ankles in the near future. “Terrible, terrible judge,” Coric muses. “Awful.”

“Thank you Sgt.”

“Garbage.”

“ _Thank you_ -”

Jesse does something that’s probably against the rules: some unnecessarily showy roll that gives him line of sight to the backs of one of the Cpls' knees. The trooper goes down, takes the vod next to him and Ahsoka doesn’t have time to leap to safety. Jesse is so, so very smug as he pips a gustbolt right off her forehead. He flicks the gustblaster in a flamboyant spin and flips it snug into his holster. It’s altogether far too flashy a thing for the likes of Murderball but there’s no denying the skill in it. He stretches tall, his deltoids pulling his thin polycotton shirt taut. He leans over to help all three up. His glutes do something particularly striking…

“I think,” Stitches drawls with a petty sort of snide, “that it’s not his _character_ the LT wants to get -”

“Just how far can I demote someone without needing Captain approval?” Kix wonders.

“-test how well the bunk bolts hold-”

Never mind. The Captain will approve it if he knows what’s good for him. Right after Kix volunteers this lot for a few rounds of that Murderball nonsense and at least one turn on one of the Playground courses. His boys get some manners bashed into them, and the Guard gets themselves a win over Torrent to perk their morale up a bit. Brilliant.

Glint slips up all cat-like quiet while the other two titter and gossip unaware of Kix’s unfolding plot. “It’s not a bad idea,” he mutters, a deep rumble in his chest. “The larceny.” Kix gives him his blandest stare but few things ever ruffle Glint. He shrugs, and tips a chin down towards the field. “Vod’s using a lot of fancy gunplay. For a Scout.” And that seems to be about all the words Glint plans to bother with.

Kix had noticed though: Jesse’s swapped weapon types each round and maybe Kix has been watching him long enough to know that he doesn’t usually. He could be reading too much into it. Could be nothing more than Jesse exercising some little-used skill. Or it could be on purpose. Could be a bit more than coincidence that the skills he’s exercising are ones Kix is rather interested in.

Could be that Jesse might take note of an encroachment in kind. Could be worth thinking about.

“And thus,” Coric narrates mournfully, “began another LT’s descent into moral degeneracy.”

Several rounds on a Playground course. Right after the Captain runs them through a hand-to-hand refresher.

“‘Began’?” Kix wonders so pleasantly every medic takes notice. “How cute.”

His every move is nonchalance as he fishes a flimsifoil package from an inside pocket of his grays. Coric purples in rage. “ _Are those my_ -”

Glint, because Glint is now Kix’s favorite, gets handful of choco-covered caff beans, snacks Coric was fool enough to cart around in his left hip pouch while mocking his superior. Actions have consequences. And maybe Kix is interested in exercising some little-used skills. Maybe ones that Torrent’s own morally-flexible Scout might be interested in.

“Think about it,” Glint insists, and crams the entire handful in his mouth before Coric can tackle him.

Jesse glances up at the clang of Kix’s Ssgt’s diaphragm meeting Kix’s elbow and the whispery-wheezy vicious cussing that follows. One corner of his lips tug up a smirk that does very flattering things to his cheekbones.

Well hell, looks like Kix might be more than interested in fetching himself another of those smiles. A little petty larceny it is then.

“This is _abuse of authority_ ,” Coric hisses and doesn’t even _think_ to protect the pack of caff gum he left unattended in his right hip pouch.


End file.
